A Fallen Angel
by ms. dani
Summary: John Smith is used to his ordinary life that he leads at Farringham School for Boys. He's used to everything except his dreams about a mystery woman that leaves him waking up in a sweat. When a student starts telling him about moving statues and the woman from his dreams becomes the new nurse, his whole world that is so ordinary, get's turned upside down. *Rated M *10th Doctor/Rose
1. Lost and Confused

**Note from the Author:** Hello my pets! So this is my very first Doctor Who fic so bear with me. I am a huge Doctor Who fan and David Tennant is like, the love of my life. I adore him, especially when he's the Doctor. But anyways, I'm sorry if some of the things are wrong or if some things are mistaken. I know Whovians are pretty smart and can keep track of things pretty well. But anyways, here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_I am running. Always running. Beads of sweat coursing down my face. Voices yelling for me to help them. So many. Every voice in the universe yelling out my name. What is my name? All I hear is 'Doctor! Doctor!'. I don't know if it's me, but I have the feeling that I need to help them. I feel responsible for all of them. _

_ One voice stands out above all the rest. A woman's voice. Yelling for me. A voice that I know only to well. A voice that reaches down to the deepest parts of my heart. A voice that hurts so much and is crying, yelling out for me to help her. A voice that sounds heartbroken._

_ I just keep running, running until my legs are pumping battery acid. Why am I not getting anywhere? All I see is the blackness road ahead of me, the sky is black. The woman's voice is becoming louder and louder in my head. It's pounding and beating like a heart in my ears. It's becoming louder and pulling at me._

_ I can see her. She's a ray of sunlight in this dark world. She's running towards me, crying, but I can't reach her. Why can't I reach her? She needs me, I need her. She knows me better than I know myself. I think I even love her._

_ She reaches to me," Doctor, I need you!"_

_ I reach out towards her hand, but my fingers can't grasp her. She falls away._

_ "No!" I yelled and try to reach out for her, but she's falling. She's falling away from me and yelling my name._

_ "Rose!"_

* * *

><p>John wakes up in a bolt, dripping in sweat, his heart is pounding like every morning. He wipes the sweat away and breathes in a shaky breath. He looks out the window and through his brown hair hanging in his eyes, sees the sun just rising above horizon. He swung his legs over his bed and placed his feet against the cold wooden floor of his bedroom.<p>

He reached over, striking a match and lit his gas lamp next to his bed. He felt a small draft and realized how cold he was, the sweat on his body not helping the situation. A warm shower was in order.

He looked at his reflection as he tied his tie. He had combed his copper colored hair to the side and had placed his cap on his head, the tassel of it to the left of his head. He noted how he looked a little paler today and blamed the dreariness of the countryside. He couldn't help but feel like he was just missing something in his life. He just felt like he was just missing something in his everyday life.

He couldn't stop thinking about his dreams. He had them every night and he couldn't help but think there might be a deeper meaning to them. Who was this Doctor and who was Rose? The name that seemed to familiar to him, but yet he couldn't place his finger on why.

_Rose..._ Even the name sent shivers down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He can't ever remember her face from the dream. All he remembers is she is just light in his dark world.

He could her chatter from the down the hall of his quarters and knew some of the other professors were awakening for the new school day. Today was Friday and he knew the students were looking forward to having the weekend off. He pulled his robes over his suit and walked out of his dormitory, closing the heavy oak door that had his name engraved into it softly behind him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning to you all", John sat down and greeted some of the other professors. They sat at a long rectangular table that faced the boys that attended Farringham.<p>

"Good morning Professor Smith", Dean Hudson greeted him," How did you sleep?"

"Like usual", John sighed and smiled so they didn't think anything was wrong with him.

"Good", the Dean nodded his head and went back to his breakfast.

John looked at the plate in front of him that held his usual breakfast. Wheat toast with egg whites. The only thing he could really stomach for breatfast.

"... and I heard her name was Rose."

John snapped his head up to the two maids who had walked past their table and into the kitchens.

_Rose. That name. Who are they talking about?_

"Did you catch what the two maids were talking about?" he asked the Dean, trying to sound casual but inside his heart was beating against his rib cage.

"No", he laughed," I don't bother myself with their gossip."

"Yes", John nodded," A wise choice. Excuse me, please."

John stood up swiftly and walked away from the table without even waiting for a repsonse from Dean Hudson. John had to find out what the two maids were talking about. He had to.

He was about to enter the kitchen when he was stopped by a student.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mister Latimer?" John sighed, trying to surpress his irritation.

"I wanted to tell you that I saw some rather peculiar things this morning", the young boy responded.

John knew very little about that boy but he did know he was one of the youngest boys in the school being only 10 years old. He came from a very wealthy family that had dropped him at the school when he was only 8 years old and they haven't come back for him except once only to give him money. John would have felt some sympathy towards the boy but the sad truth was, was that a lot of the boys at the school had similiar stories; and also that they weren't allowed to develop friendships with the students, regardless of what they felt.

"What peculiar things Mr. Latimer?" John inquired, even though he still wanted to very much go into the kitchens.

"I was walking through the gardens this morning and the angel statues moved", the boy told him in a rushed, quiet tone.

"The angel statues moved?" John laughed a little," Mr. Latimer, they are just statues."

"That is what is so peculiar Professor", he commented very seriously.

_Moving statues? That is rather peculiar. Maybe if I... No! There is no such thing!_

John sighed and shook his head," Mr. Latimer, tgere is no such thing and I will not have such nonsense coming out of your mouth. Now, away with you!"

He gave him a stern look until the boy nodded and walked away with his head down. John pushed through the kitchen doors and was saddened to see that the two maids he had been seeking have not been there for quite some time. He sighed and shook his head a little. He had to get his bearings and act professional. It was just a dream. A dream is a dream. It's completely fictional. He needed to take his own advice and stop thinking nonsense. Without one more word or thought about the two maids and whoever they were talking about, he walked out of the kitchens and towards his peers.

* * *

><p>"Take aim", Professor Rocastle announced.<p>

John watched as the boys, laying on their stomachs, took aim of the guns in their hands and aimed towards the german dressed hay targets.

John watched as the boy who approached him earlier, Timothy Latimer, was breathing fast and heavy holding such a large gun in his tiny hands.

"Fire!" Rocastle yelled and John slightly jumped at the loud bangs.

"Ow!" he heard and looked over at Timothy Latimer who now had blood running down his face.

"Mr. Latimer, you have preformed this several time", Rocastle scolded him," How could you have gotten this wrong?"

"I- I'm sorry Professor", he looked down," I wasn't paying attention."

"Were you distracted by the statues you were telling me about earlier?" John spoke up and waited for Tim to reply.

"Yes, Professor", he comfirmed quietly.

"Statues?" Professor Rocastle quirked his eyebrow at John.

"Yes", Tim nodded, speaking out of turn," I was out this morning and the statues moved."

"Moved?" he raised his eyebrows and looked over at John.

"He meant that we had workers moving them to better spots this morning", John told his fellow professor who nodded with understanding.

"Very well", he nodded," Mr. Latimer, you need to pay more attention. Professor Smith will bring you to our nurse and then I want you to report back here for your punishment."

"Yes, sir", Tim nodded and walked away quickly, following John.

"You need to not let this childish fantasy ruin your acedemics Timothy", John scolded his student," We are at war and you boys here might very well be called upon to help in the war. You can't face the barrel of a gun thinking about moving statues and fairy tales."

"Yes, Sir", Tim answered him in a shaky voice.

John sighed and frowned at himself," I don't mean to hurt your feelings Timothy. I just want to prepare you the best this school can before you are forced to go out in the real world."

"Yes, sir", Tim repeated himself.

"We're here", John approached the door the had the nurses sign in front of it. It read: Nurse Tyler.

John knocked softly and opened it, allowing Tim to walk in before him. They walked down a small hall before walking into a nicely lit room that was nice and warm from the small fireplace against the left wall. To the right was a small bed and a sink. Across from them was a counter that held jars of various bandages, tongue pressers, and various chemical solutions.

"Nurse Tyler?" he spoke out loud.

"Oh, yes!" he heard a soft spoken woman yell out from a side room," Coming!"

He didn't expect to hit the wall behind him when the nurse walked out. He didn't expect his heart to start pounding and the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He didn't expect to stop breathing when he saw her, but all of these things happened when he saw the woman who walked into the room.

It was _her_.

"Hi", she smiled warmly at them, her blonde hair tied in a bun on top of her head," I'm the new school nurse. Just got her this morning. I'm Nurse Tyler."

"It's - it's nice to m- meet you", John stammered and extended his hand to her.

"A pleasure", she took his hand in hers pumping his excitingly," It's so nice to meet a professor. Oh! How rude of me. You're here cause of this poor boy."

John's heart warmed as he saw her face cloud over with concern for the young boy.

"Come this way dear", she grabbed his hand and led him over to the examining table. Tim gingerly hopped onto it and sat facing her.

"Professor...?" she looked at John and it took him a moment to realize she was addressing him.

"Smith!" he answered loudly," Professor John Smith."

"Oh, nice to meet you", she smiled at him and he could just feel his pulse racing. He was saddened when she turned her attention back to Tim, but then felt silly because he realized Tim was the whole reason why he is here.

"Now, what was your name dear?" she smiled at the boy.

"Timothy Latimer, ma'am", Tim answered like he was ordered.

"Oh, you don't need to do the whole ma'am thing with me sweetie", she smiled warmly at him, but Tim remained emotionless.

"What happened to your face?" she delicately held his chin and turned his face to the side so she could look at his injury better.

"A rifle shot back and hit me in the face ma'am", he told her.

"Oh", she frowned," How did you manage that?"

"The boy was daydreaming about moving statues during rifle practice", John informed her," I know it sounds a little ridiculous and the boy should have been -"

"It doesn't sound ridiculous at all", she shook her head at John and he was surprised.

"It doesn't?" John quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't really star struck anymore, more of just thinking she might be a little immature.

"No", she turned towards Tim," Timothy, you are a brilliant boy and I've seen your record. Only 10 years old and you are being forced to grow up into a man and have the responsibilities of a grown man. There is nothing wrong with daydreaming every now and then, just don't do it during rifle practices. Okay?"

Tim smiled at her and nodded his head," Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now let's fix your nose", she smiled at him as she began to pat a warm, wet cloth softly to wipe away the dried blood.

John watched as Rose was so careful with the boy and showed such care. What she said warmed is heart so much. She was right in every thing she said. He was a young boy and he was allowed to sometimes be a child. Maybe they were a little to hard on them sometimes, especially what he told Tim on their way here.

"Professor Smith, you can go back to you class if you would like", Nurse Rose snapped him out of his thoughts," I can take care of him from here."

"Yes, of course", John nodded curtly. He extended his hand to her and when she placed her hand in his, he bent over and kissed her hand softly," It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Y- you too Professor Smith", she blushed and smiled.

John walked out of the her office with a small smile on his lips for the first time in what felt like forever. He was determined to find out more about her and maybe, see if she was the woman in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was. Don't be to harsh lol. I promise it will get better.<strong>


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Note from the Author:** Hello my little Whovians :) How are we all today? I have been getting some avid readers and it makes me happy! I promise the plot I have planned is very interesting and scandalous so just stay tuned. It's a slow start. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

He doesn't even recognize me anymore. He doesn't even look at me as a person anymore. He looks at me like I'm... _Invisible._

He looks right through me. We weren't supposed to be here for more than a month at most. It's now been 5 months and 5 months without him is like a lifetime. He is a shell of the man he used to be. Of the man he is _meant_ to be.

And I know he knows it too. I've read his journal when he wasn't his quarters. He has written so much about his adventures, all the people has has met. He's even written about _her_. The girl _I _could never measure up to no matter how hard I try. The girl who doesn't even live in the same damn universe, but somehow always managed, without fail, to upstage me. His _Rose_.

He writes about her. How she is in every dream of his. How he is always running towards her and she calls him the Doctor. Every time I read it, I can feel my blood boil and my cheeks grow red. He never dreams of _me_. I have to compete with a girl who doesn't even really exist anymore. And in his eyes, I'm just his maid, his lackie.

But not anymore! I'm tired of waiting for him. Tired of living in this unbearable time in history where I am treated like a nobody and treated like I'm stupid. He's going to become the Doctor again whether he likes it or not!

John took long strides down the hallway of the main building, his nose stuck in a book getting lost in the words that might be able to help him. He was so engrossed in his words that he didn't notice he was about to knock someone over until it happened.

"Oof!" he heard and lowered his book. On the floor was Rose trying to sit back up.

"Matron!" he snapped his book closed and quickly helped her up," I am so sorry!"

"It's fine", she laughed awkwardly and grabbed his hand to help her up," Thank you."

"It's - It's no problem", he smiled at her," So how is Mr. Latimer?"

"Oh he's fine", Rose smiled," Just had a bloody nose and I suspect he's missing home a little bit."

"Don't we all", he smiled.

"No", Rose said quietly which peeked his interest," No, not really."

"Oh? Why is that?" John asked boldly.

"No reason", Rose laughed innocently and then looked at the book in his hand," So what are you reading that had your attention so?"

"Uh- it's nothing", John shook his head and smiled at the book in his hand.

"No, really, what is it?" Rose smiled at him warmly.

John sighed with defeat. Her smile was like a weakness. He couldn't say no to her and see her frown.

"Why don't you take a walk with me and we will discuss it?" he offered, trying to look as charming as he could.

Rose shuffled from foot to foot and looked away for a moment. His heart thumped in his chest, bracing himself for her rejection but when she looked back at him and smiled, he felt joy fill him.

"Yes, please, I'd like that Professor", she smiled.

They turned and walked down the hall together, preparing to walk outside.

"So what led you to be a matron here?" he asked trying to create conversation.

"Professor, when it's just us, I prefer you call me Nurse Tyler", Rose smiled at him.

"O- of course", he nodded.

"Matron sounds so matron-y", she laughed and he laughed with her.

"I suppose it does", he smiled, as they walked down the staircase.

"And since we are kind of getting to know each other, you might even call me Rose", she smiled at him.

_Rose _he inhaled deeply _Rose... The name so familiar for some reason._

"Rose..." he nodded," A very beautiful name, might I say."

"Thank you", Rose smiled.

"Named after your mother?" John inquired.

"I- I don't know", Rose shrugged and frowned for a moment.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not- I'm not sure", Rose gave a small smile.

"Why wouldn't you be sure?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I don't really remember my parents", Rose told him.

"Well that's okay", he smiled at her," I'm sure they loved you all the same."

"Yeah, I like to think so", Rose smiled and clasped her hands together. They walked by a bullatin board on the last flight of stairs.

"Oi, are you going to this?" Rose pointed to the flyer that said their would be a dance/social for the Professors and other adults who paid admissions.

"Uh- I don't- I- I'm not sure", John shrugged," Maybe."

"Yeah, I might not go", Rose smiled shyly," I don't think anyone would ever really ask me."

"I don't- I mean- m- I- maybe they would- I would- I mean- I would just..." John started to babble with nervousness and started to stubble backwards.

"Uh, Professor Smith, the stairs!" Rose pointed behind him.

"I mean- I would ask- Woah!" he fell backwards and Rose's hands flew to her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting!" Rose scolded John as she raked her fingers through his hair on the back of his head," I have students who can handle this."<p>

"Well it just hurts!" John complained to her and Rose laughed at his boyish attitude and how immature he was being.

Martha, his maid, came bursting in through his living room and into his bedroom," Is he okay? I heard he fell down the stairs!"

Martha bursted into his room and almost fell to the floor. There, behind him, her small, pale hands in his hair, was _her_. The girl who haunted the Doctor's dreams and the girl that she could never live up to no matter how hard she tried, _there_ behind him was _Rose_.

"Wha- what is she doing here?" Martha shakily pointed at Rose.

"Martha, it is highly inappropriate to just barge into your master's quarters!" John scolded her," I've told you this many times."

"My apologies", Martha bowed, never taking her eyes off of Rose.

"It's customary to knock before entering anyone's chambers", Rose commented.

"Right, of course", Martha went over to John's door and knocked and then came back.

"Does he have a concussion?" Martha asked her.

"No", Rose shook his head and smiled at John when he looked up at her and smiled," I checked him thoroughly. He's fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to check?" Martha offered.

"I think Nurse Rose is a better judge of that than you Martha", John commented and Martha felt her eyes brim with tears. This is why she hates this so much. He has no respect for her and views her as just an annoyance.

_He knows her name... _Martha thought _Is he going to remember. Surely he must recognize her. How is she even here! Maybe it's not her..._

"My apologies, sir", Martha curtsied for him," May I get you anything?"

"No, thank you Martha", John snapped," You are excused."

Martha sniffled and then stalked out of the room.

"I apologize about that", John sighed and turned to face Rose.

"It's fine", Rose shook her head and looked down," It's fine."

"Something the matter?" he stood up and put his suit jacket back on.

"No", she shook her head and grabbed her bag," I better get going though now that I know you are fine."

"O- Okay", he nodded," Are you sure? You seemed fine a second ago."

"Forgive me for speaking so boldly, _sir_, don't you think that was kind of stern?" Rose looked at him.

"I- M- Maybe", he looked away, but then back at her," But I've told her numerous times not to barge in here like that. I could have been indecent. It's her job to by my maid. She was hired to help."

Rose nodded," I'm sure you're right. I don't know her as well as you do. My apologies, Professor."

"Rose, you don't need to call me Professor. Just call me John", he told her nervously.

"Okay", she smiled at him," I should go though."

"Let me walk you to the door", he gestured. He let her walk in front of and he followed her.

When they approached the door he turned and opened it for her," Thank you again Rose for the help."

"Anytime", Rose smiled and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear," It wasn't to horrible aiding you in your time of need."

"I will have to get injured more often!" John smiled, but then cleared his throat, thinking he took that to far. When Rose smiled he relaxed.

"Well have a good rest of your day Prof- John", Rose smiled and then exited quickly. John closed his door and smiled to himself. He felt like he was just a little closer to solving all of his dark mysteries.


	3. You Don't Have to Be Alone

**Note From the Author:** Hello my little Whovians :) How have we all been? Sorry this took longer to post. My birthday was this past week and I've been celebrating! But anyways, here it is! It is going to get more exciting as the story goes on so just stay tuned! xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_I am yelling out for him. Yelling at the top of my lungs for the man in the long, brown coat. I need him. He's the only person who could ever save me. I don't know what I need saving from, though. I just know I need him. Without him, I'm nothing. Without him, I have nothing. He is my everything._

_ I see him running towards me. I can never make out is face. It just like a blur. I can see brown hair, crazy brown hair. The only facial feature I can see are the warmest brown eyes I didn't know could even exist. _

_ I reach out for him, just want to feel his fingers lace between mine. He is so close. I yell out to him,' Doctor!'_

_ He yells for me too, yells my name until his voice is hoarse, but then I fall. I fall into darkness and I'm screaming for him, reaching towards him, but he can't reach me. I feel hot tears burning in my eyes and all I see is darkness. _

_ 'Doctor!'_

Rose sighs as she closes her journal and put her pencil down. She looks up at two birds chasing each other, almost like they are dancing, through the air and into the trees. She smiles to herself and think that maybe they are in love.

She so wishes she had another person to share her life with. Her mind wanders to John Smith.

_He is so peculiar_ she thought to herself. One moment he is so confident, but then one second later he is blabbering and acting like a shy fool. She tried to dance around the subject of the annual dance for the adults and maybe imply he should ask her. She thought he was about to, but then he went and fell down the stairs.

She thought it was rather strange how he could go from being so harsh like he was with Martha, but then so sweet and shy. She leaned back into the bench and couldn't help, but feel like John was just so... _Familiar_. Like she already knew him. Like they have known each other forever and they had been seperated.

And her dreams. She couldn't make heads or tails of them. It was the same dream. The same dream every night since she could remember. She wished she had other friends and family to ask, but she didn't know where her parents were or any family for that matter. She had no one. The only thing she had was the school. She couldn't even remember what her life was like before coming to the school.

She frowned deeply and looked down. She was still deep in thought just trying to process everything when she thought she saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked to the right and saw only a statue and the garden full of flowers. She looked over the statue. It was of an angel, it's hands pushed together like it was praying and it was looking right at her.

It gave her a very uneasy feeling. A feeling that made her uncomfortable. It looked like it wasn't just looking straight foward, it looked like it was staring at her. _Watching _her. She grabbed her notebook and pencil and slowly walked away. She knew it was kind of silly, but sitting there on the bench with that thing staring at her, it made her uneasy.

She walked away quickly and prayed her imagination was just playing tricks on her.

* * *

><p>Martha watched as Rose walked out of the gardens and towards the main building where she knew her office was. She tried to keep telling herself that it wasn't really Rose. There is no way it could be. It's just impossible. How in the world could Rose ever be here?<p>

But then again, nothing is impossible. How could she say anything was impossible? Just look at her life. She has traveled to planets and traveled all over time, met countless species and seen the stars glistening right in front of her very eyes; and she did all of this with the most beautiful and remarkable man that has ever existed. If only he could remember any of it.

She ran away. Far away from the garden and the woman that confused her so. She ran until she reached the only place that was familiar to her. The blue box that was her home away from home. She ran through the door and slammed it shut behind her. She ran her hands through her hair and let tears fall freely from her eyes.

She was tired of being in this time. Tired of being treated like dirt and like she wasn't worth anything. She missed her mother and the rest of her family. She missed her friends and just being in her time. She had no one here. No one close to her anyways.

She walked over to the tv screen and pressed play. She smiled as the Doctor's face filled the screen instructing her how to take care of him and what to do in case of an emergency.

She had seen this video countless times. So many times that she could recite it word for word. She watched as he thanked her in the video and smiled.

She paused it and sighed," What qualifies as an emergency? You didn't tell me! When do I know it's safe to open the watch again! You never warned me about you falling in love!"

She punched the button to turn the screen off and let out a loud scream. It was all she could do from falling apart.

* * *

><p>John smiled as he walked towards Rose outside of the school. She was wearing her coat and had a hat on. He was dressed similar wearing his own brown coat and hat, a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.<p>

"Good Evening John", she smiled at him as he walked towards her.

"Hello Miss Ty- Rose", he smiled back at her. He loved how her smile made her face glow and her golden blonde curls curling around her face gracefully. He yearned to reach out and twirl one around his finger, but knew the action would be deemed to bold.

"Are you doing anything?" he inquired and clasped his hands behind his back to stop himself from reaching out and touching her.

"No", she smiled," I was actually on my way into town to pick up some things."

"Wonderful!" he slightly jumped on his heels," May I escort you?"

"I would love you too", Rose's cheeks slightly turned pink as she laced her arm through John's.

"So what made you want to become a professor?" Rose asked, trying to make conversation to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

"I am not sure", John shrugged," I guess it all started a few years ago. I always loved learning and teaching and when an old college friend of mine told me of a position they needed filled here, I figured why not try something new?"

"A very inspirational story", Rose smirked. Rose relished in the sound of John laughing and smiled to herself.

"Don't tell the others my secret", he laughed and Rose laughed with him. He smiled at her and saw she was blushing. He needed to get to know _her_. He needed to find out if she was the girl from his dreams.

"So what made you want to be a matron?" he asked.

"Kind of the same reason as to why you are a professor", Rose told him," I needed a job and I used to live nearby. I just overheard some professors talking one day about Farringham's need for a matron and I thought 'Well I could do that!' so I asked the Dean if I could work there."

"What about your life before Farringham?" he questioned on.

Rose snorted," It wasn't much. Just read, ate, slept, walked here or there. It really wasn't exciting."

"What about your family?"

"I don't really remember them", Rose frowned," I don't know where any of my family is really."

"How do you not know where your family is?" John joked.

"I don't know", Rose told him and looked into his warm brown eyes," Anytime I try to remember them, I just draw a blank. Like someone has erased the memory of them. I've tried asking the people who I used to live around, but they all told me they had never seen anyone come around."

"That's odd", John's eyebrows knit together," I have never come across a person with this condition."

"I like to think of it as one of my quirks", Rose smiled and bumped her shoulder into his.

"It certainly does make you even more intriguing", he smiled charmingly at her.

"What about your family?" Rose asked," Parents? Siblings? A... wife?"

"Well there's no wife", John sorted and Rose felt her heart flutter," No siblings either. My parents are from Scotland. They passed away a few years ago and I have no family that I know of. I guess I'm like you. There is only me."

Rose looked at him and for a moment, she felt her heart break for him. He looked so sad and so alone. She just wanted to reach out for him.

She suddenly got a glimpse of her dream. Of her reaching for the man she called Doctor and him reaching out for him. But instead of the face being a blur, it was... Johns! Her eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster. _Is John the Doctor? No. Impossible._

"It doesn't have to be only you Doc- John", she corrected herself and smiled at him praying he wouldn't catch her slip up.

"I suppose you are right", John smiled warmly at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is :) Stay tuned!<strong>

**jen008: Hope I updated as quickly as you wanted lol!**


	4. Not Even Human

**Note from the Author:** Hello my loves! I am so sorry I've been gone for so long. My birthday was a couple weeks ago and I went to Boston plus work... It's just been a busy past couple of weeks. Anyways! We are making progress! Stay tuned! _Muah _3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't be living with 5 roommates...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Martha could just feel her hatred growing more with every passing minute. She was thinking about earlier in the morning as she strolled through the school's grounds. She had once again try to talk to John and hint about who he really was, but he didn't even notice. He didn't notice anything anymore now that little Miss Perfect was back in the picture.

She even 'mistakenly' called him Doctor. He didn't even hear her. He was busy planning on how to talk to Rose that day and what would they do that day. She didn't think that they were anything serious, but it was only a matter of time. She had already heard some of the maids talking about the Doctor and Matron Rose courting. Whatever _courting_ even met, she was not happy about it.

She huffed and stomped through the crunch of the frozen grass. She was still frowning when she thought she saw something move from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw no one. The only thing she could see was a bed of flowers and a statue of an angel. It's face was looking towards the sky and had it's hands pressed together like it was praying.

"Is someone hiding behind there?" she shouted and only silence responded.

She walked over to the statue and looked behind. She saw no one. She backed up and looked at the angel and it was looking down at her, its hands down at it's side.

"Wha-?" she looked at it with confusion. It was looking at the sky... Wasn't it? And it wasn't just looking past her, she felt like it was looking at her.

She quickly turned away and walked quickly away from it. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or if something weird was happening... If that _thing_ was something, but she was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Rose just couldn't shake the feeling like she knew John. He just seemed so familiar. She felt like she knew him. He was so easy to talk to. After spending time with him the other day on a more personal level, she felt even more of a connection with him. Her dream was actually different last night, which weirded her out more than anything.<p>

She sat at her office desk, doodling in her notebook. She was drawing a box. A box with a light on top of it. She didn't know if she could even admit to herself what she dreamed. In it she was in a blue box. A box that was bigger on the inside than the outside and it made a terribly loud noise. In it, controlling it, was John! But he wasn't John. It was John wearing an obsene suit that was blue and he had on white shoes that reached up to his ankles. They were made of cloth and had a star on the inside of them. His hair wasn't brushed either. It was crazy and stuck up in the air, mostly caused by his hand running through it constantly. He didn't say anything except looked at her, smiled and yelled 'Allonsy!'

Rose snapped out of her daydream when she heard a knock on her office door.

She cleared her throat," Yes?"

It opened and in walked Timothy Latimer.

"Mister Latimer, what a surprise", Rose smiled at him and felt her heart swell when he gave her a small smile back," What is it I can do for you? You didn't get hit in the nose again, did you?"

"No ma'am", he shook his head and laughed a little," No, this is something different."

"Well come in", she gestured to her office. He walked in and she closed the door after him.

"You can sit right there", she gestured to the bed. He went over and sat down.

"So what is it I can help you with, dear?" she smiled as she sat down across from him.

"I'm only doing this because no one else will listen to me", he told her quickly. She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together so close that her forehead went into a deep V," What's wrong Timothy?"

"Something weird is happening to one of my dormmates", he told her.

"Weird? Define weird", she grabbed her clipboard and pen to write down things he told her.

"He has been acting peculiar since a few nights ago", he started to list off," He went out the other night and when he came back, he acted like he wasn't even himself. His eyes are always wide and the things he says... And he's always asking us questions that don't even make sense. And he's always _sniffing_."

"Sniffing?" Rose tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. Not like a little sniff either. Like he deeply inhales a scent and then cocks his head to the side, his eyes going big. It's almost like..." Timothy trailed off.

"Like what?" Rose peered on.

"Like he isn't even human", Timothy looked at her in the eyes for the first time.

Normally Rose would laugh at such a silly thing and just try to rationalize with Timothy, but the way he was looking at her... He was so serious.

"Why are you telling me this Timothy?" Rose pondered.

"Because you're the only one who doesn't treat me like a parasite here", he confessed and looked down. She felt her heart crack for the boy. He truly was a boy that is being forced to grow into a man.

Rose leaned forward and placed her hand on his. His was calloused and rough from all of the training he has had to grow through.

"Timothy, you are not a parasite. This is only a part of your life", she told him," Things will get better."

"I promise I will take care of everything", Rose smiled at him and he nodded.

"Thank you Matron", he hopped of the table," I knew you would listen. His name is Jeremy Baines. I must go to rifle training now."

She saw that he wasn't looking forward to practice and quickly wrote out a note.

"You are actually looking quite unwell and going to rifle practice might make you even sicker, so I advise that you skip today's practice", she handed the note over to him and he smirked.

"Have a good rest of your day", she smiled and closed the door softly behind him. She tapped her finger against the door and sighed. She wasn't even sure how to diagnose this Jeremy Baines...

* * *

><p>"Lady Rose!" John beamed when he saw her walking down the hall. She turned and smiled at him.<p>

"Good evening John", she gave a small smile.

He jogged over to her and clapped his hands together," I have been looking for you all day."

"Did you check my office?" she smirked.

"Alas, I did not!" John clenched his fist and waved it in the air.

Rose laughed and shook her head. As much as she wanted to talk to him and spend time with his handsome self, her mind was to preoccupied with everything Timothy told her.

"Is there anything you needed?" Rose smiled at him.

"Well, uh, I don't know, just wanted to see if you would like to take a walk or have tea", he shrugged.

"John, normally I would love to, but I have got a lot on my plate as of a couple of hours to go and I have no idea where to start", Rose told him.

"Well maybe I can held", he offered. He was just desperate to spend time with her. She was like a drug. She was his Rose and he wanted to learn more about who she was.

"Ummm", her mouth set in a line," I don't know if you would be interested if you learn what the task is. I mean, it is rather far-fetched."

"Rose, I want to help", he smiled at her.

"Alright", she caved in," But you must promise to not judge nor think this is crazy."

"I promise", he crossed his suit vest where his heart was.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was! Let me know what you thought!<strong>


End file.
